Black Roses: Whispers in the Dark
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: 16 after the events in Black Roses, Sally and Lightning are happily married with a 15 year old girl who tries to fit in named Skyler and a 6 year curious boy named Alex. When Skyler finds out about the history of the rustic town she lives in, there is more to the eye that appears... Sequel to Black Roses


_**Black Roses: Whispers in the Dark **_

**Okay hey guys! This is the first chapter of the Black Roses Sequel. Here are the review replies on the last chapter of Black Roses: **

**Mere: why thank you! I love your stories too :D  
PRG: Yay Chick is locked up! CEELLEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!  
MC: Omg I love the Sims as well! So pumped for Supernatural and Seasons. Me personally would be KINGDOM HEARTS 3. HURRY UP DISNEY/SQUARE!  
MonkeyLover422: Here is le next chapter!  
Pancake: did that little birdy happen to be Mere? XD Thanks for the review. **

**I just want to thank Tev for helping me and being awesome: (GeekGirlLove): One of my best friends in real life and here. You're funny, smart and thank you for coming up with several ideas for a few chapters like the idea of Holley having Mater's kid. Thank you so much. *Huggles* You are just one of the most amazing people I know :3 **

**Plot: 16 after the events in Black Roses, Sally and Lightning are happily married with a 15 year old girl who tries to fit in named Skyler and a 6 year curious boy named Alex. When Skyler finds out about the history of the rustic town she lives in, there is more to the eye that appears...**

"_Everything was meant to be simple. Everything could've been that way. I wish she didn't have to find out. Skyler was too young to understand. Imagine if Alex finds out then we've ruined his childhood with our past..."_

Skyler awoke with the sudden buzzing of her alarm clock by her bedside table. 8.28AM. Her green eyes scanned the table lazily before slamming the clock off the table and throwing a pillow over her head.

"Come on Sky wake up. You have to go over to Holley and Josh's for the day," a familiar voice sounded. She pulled the pillow off Skyler's head and opened the curtains. Skyler looked up at the woman standing in front of her with a basket of washing in her arms smiling.

"Fine," groaned Skyler dragging herself off the bed and up to her wardrobe. Her mother left the room and closed the door. Sky unhooked a black hoodie with a red tee shirt off a hanger and picked up her jeans. Once she was dressed she went over to her mirror. She had her father's dark blonde hair and her mother's emerald eyes. She didn't know much about her father's job apart from that he was away for a lot of the time.

Sighing Skyler walked out of her room and into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she brushed her teeth, she stared at the picture stuck to the corner of the mirror. It was of Alex, Josh and herself just on the outside of town near the old restaurant – Wheel Well? – from last month.

Sally smiled at herself as she read the latest text from her husband. He was...away on business. She hated the fact that she couldn't go to the jobs because of the kids and it wouldn't be right to leave the children all alone.

"Mornin' Mom," her teenage daughter smiled hugging her suddenly making her jump.

"Morning Sky. Slept well?" Sally replied hugging Skyler back.

"Yup. So why do I need to go to Josh's? Is it about Dad? Is he okay?" the young girl asked.

"Yes he is fine. You might want to pack some clothes. Turns out you have to stay overnight. Your father wants me to stay with him over in Cali; is that okay?" Sally asked. Skyler's face fell.

"Yeah... I guess..."

"What's wrong? Do you not get on with Josh anymore?"

"No I get on with him fine it's just that I never see Dad anymore and I really want to see him. I miss him," Skyler pouted tucking a long dark blonde streak behind her ear. Sally drew in a long breath.

"You will see him it's just he is really busy and..."

"And what? That he can't be bothered to even phone us?" Skyler finished unexpectedly.

"Skyler you know thats not what I meant!" Sally exclaimed. "He loves us very much and you know that!"

"He obviously doesn't if he spends too much time away from home. Why can't we ever go with him!?" Skyler snapped back.

"Because if he gets hurt he knows we'll be hurt more," Sally responded annoyed but trying to keep calm.

"How the hell is that possible?!" Skyler projected before storming out. As she opened the door, a shy boy with dark brown hair over his green eyes smiled at Skyler.

"Oh hey Sky is this a bad time?" the boy asked softly.

"No its fine. C'mon lets go up to that old restaurant. We can bike up there. You can borrow my spare bike if you want," Skyler reassured. She picked up her purple BMX bike from the side of the house. Josh picked up the blue bike and chased after the girl.

"..."

"..."  
"So...?" Josh asked placing his bike down at the top of Wheel Well.

"So what?" Sky replied placing her bike near Josh's.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Josh asked.

"Oh yea...fine..." Skyler lied, her hair falling slightly to hide the frown on her face. Josh placed a hand on her shoulder and Sky turned around in surprise.

"Is it about your Dad?" the boy asked, his eyes having that friendly smile that made him easier to talk to. Skyler thought for a moment before walking to the edge of the cliff and sitting down in the sand.

"Yes. It's about how I can never see him and that I miss him. I mean, he is always away and why Mom won't let me go with him to his jobs. I don't even know what he works as!" Skyler explained throwing a stone down into the ditch below. Josh took pity on the girl. They had been friends for ages and had practically grown up together.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't know where my dad is either and I really want to find him and just make him a part of my life too," Josh replied sitting down next to her.

"Thanks Josh. You're a great friend ya know," Skyler thanked hugging Josh as they watched the Autumn morning sun rise shining its colours on the town of Radiator Springs.


End file.
